Corpse Party: Deadly Sibling Rivalry
by animeasiangirl
Summary: After Ayumi and Naomi started spreading word about Heavenly Host Elementary. They get dragged into doing the Sachiko Ever After Charm with a new group of teens. What will happen, and what secret is Sachiko keeping? M for Violence and Gore. Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Prologue: What happened 1

Corpse Party: Deadly Sibling Rivalry

Prologue: What happened Part 1

Girl's POV

Where am I? I look around. There were many things around me, but it was so dark I couldn't tell what they were. The place was narrow with many traditional sliding doors. Very old school. The floor and walls looked like they were made of wood with some red stuff all over it. I think it is paint. I got up and walked towards the nearest thing. It looked really weird. At first I couldn't make it out because it was so dark. Then a bolt of lightning came crashing down and I saw it. I screamed. It was a bloody body. I noticed that the tongue was missing. I got so scared I ran away. *thud* I bumped into something.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I saw my best friend Sakura with a candle. A lit candle. I was happy I wasn't alone.

"Sakura! What happened? How did we get here?" I asked

"Mei! I'm so glad your here! I thought I was alone!" Sakura yelled. I loved her high pitched voice and her short, pink, choppy hair. Not to mention her light blue eyes. Though I hated how she was darker than me and how she was 5'5, one inch taller than me. I'm glad I'm taller than her though so I can shove that in her face.

"Can you answer my question already?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to know right now. No, I _needed _to know. I started to tap my foot. She just stared at me. After what seemed like forever she finally spoke.

" Mei, Don't you remember what happened in the class room?" she asked. I started to think really hard. Oh! I remember now!

Flashback: 1 hour ago

" Oi! Ak p! Wak up! WAKE UP! Fine, you leave me no choice. Ayumi, Get me a bucket of water! I have some left over ice!" It was at a pitch between a feminine and a masculine voice. Sounded like Naomi. I felt really sleepy and was having a really good dream about dating Satoshi. After the voice became quiet, like what felt like an hour ago, a huge amount of ice and water was dumped on me. I woke up and saw Naomi and Ayumi.

" WHAT THE HECK GUYS! I WAS DREAMING ABOUT MAMARU! I yelled.

"First of all you didn't help us clean!" Naomi yelled. I looked around. They already cleaned up the room from the mess the cafe left for the school festival.

"Second of all*ahem* WHAT IS THIS THING?! IT COULD KILL US ALL!" Ayumi yelled.


	2. Prologue: What happened 2

Corpse Party: Deadly Sibling Rivalry

Prologue: What Happened 2

Boy's POV

"Hey! Hey! Dude wake up already! I have a bucket of maggots and I'm not afraid to use it!" a voice said. I got up quickly because I am terrified of maggots. Those worm like caterpillars and so wet it was like acid burring on my hand. Their color is very weird like mustard. I also don't like mustard. When I opened my eyes it was as dark as the night. I see a light source next to me. Next to the light source was my crush Dihep. I loved how tall she was. She was like a collage student but she was in my class. I loved her African American skin and her black, braided hair that was in a bun. She was very pretty. Especially her center pieces. They are really big. I would say about as big as a basket ball.

" Dihep! What happened? Where are we? Are you ok? I NEED ANSWERS!" I said.

"Dude, you need to calm down." she said. We suddenly heard foot steps coming towards us.

" Dihep, I think we should run." I said. We saw a girl with scissors in a red dress. Her long hair had split ends and her skin was literally as white as snow.

"Hey kid. Are you lost? Where are your mommy and daddy?" Dihep asked. What the heck was she thinking! The kid has scissors! She could stab her!

"Excuse me upperclassman, can you come with me to the bathroom? I need to go and the teacher said I need to go with a buddy." the girl asked.

"Dihep, I don't think you should go." I said. I was getting paler by the moment. Dihep went with her anyway. I followed her because I was afraid to be alone. I was almost where she was but then I heard a scream. It sounded like Dihep. I ran over and I saw scissors in her. Blood pouring out.

"Do you want to go next?" she asked. I ran away and hid. I heard a knock on the door.

"Upperclassman, you can't hide forever." she said. I tried to remember what had happened. Oh yeah!

**Flash back**

**1 hour ago**

I walked into the classroom after my bathroom break.

"WHAT IS THIS THING?! IT COULD KILL US ALL!" Ayumi yelled. I saw her holding a paper doll. I looked around. Naomi, Dihep, Mei, Rinrin, Mamaru, Karmin, Sakura, Kichi, and Mrs. Kazuto were there too.

"I wanted to perform this Sachiko Ever After charm and see if you guys were telling the truth." Mei said. She always wanted proof.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT! GIVE ME THAT!" Ayumi said. Mei grabbed on to the other end. So did the others. I decided to join in. After we said our share of the chant, Ayumi described it to us when she told us about the charm and how it caused these made up people to die, and the doll ripped. Suddenly the ground started shaking and a hole ripped through the floor.

" NOT AGAIN!" Naomi and Ayumi said. We all fell through the hole. I blacked out.


End file.
